Olé!
Olé! is the sixty fifth fanmade case of the Criminal Case: Mystery Series. It is also the seventh in Europe and the World Edition. Case Background: In the events of the previous case, the team found that Al Katone had traveled to Portugal with the plutonium and Marina found what Grazia meant by were the family is sacred that was the Sagrada Familia in Spain so the Chief Moore sent Scott and the player to Spain and Teresa to Portugal to find Al Katone. When they reached Barcelona, the player and Scott went to the Sagrada Familia search for clues until a man came to them saying he had found a body inside the monument. The victim was Eduardo Ibarra, a well known architect that was found sacraficed inside the Sagrada Familia. Later was found that the killer of Eduardo was the Sagrada Familia night keeper, Amalia Gonzalez. Amalia loved the Sagrada Familia since all their ancestors worked there has night guards. But, one day she heard in a meeting that Eduardo wanted to destroy the Sagrada Familia and build a new and best religious center. Amalia was scared because she wanted her daughter to be like her and her ancestors so she tryed to talk with Eduardo but he refused saying that all her family were just a rotten part of the Sagrada Familia. She was so angry that she stabbed him in the chest and then opened him up. In court, Judge Chamber asked if she knew if anything about «The Burning Eagle» or the stolen plutonium. She said that she was «The Burning Eagle» wife and that she was the one that asked to Al Katone to stole the plutonium from the Greek Bank. After all being said, Judge Chamber sentenced her to life in prison. In Secrets of a Dead Europe 7, the team looked at the Barcelona wedding files to try and find out about who was «The Burning Eagle» and the team receive a message from Teresa saying that a nuclear bomb made by «The Burning Eagle» was exploding in Portugal in 12 hours, so the team rushed to Lisbon to finish the with «The Burning Eagle» once and for all. Victim *'Eduardo Ibarra '(Found sacrificed inside the Sagrada Familia) Murder Weapon *'Old Dagger' Killer *'Amalia Gonzalez' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats cherry chocolates. *The suspect drinks English tea. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a rose. *The suspect has glasses. Suspect's Profile *The suspect likes riddles. *The suspect eats cherry chocolates. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a rose. *The suspect has glasses. Suspect's Profile *The suspect likes riddles. *The suspect eats cherry chocolates. *The suspect drinks English tea. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a rose. Suspect's Profile *The suspect likes riddles. *The suspect drinks English tea. Suspect's Profile *The suspect likes riddles. *The suspect eats cherry chocolates. *The suspect drinks English tea. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a rose. *The suspect has glasses. Killer's Profile *The killer likes riddles. *The killer eats cherry chocolates. *The killer drinks English tea. *The killer wears a rose. *The killer has glasses. Crime Scenes Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:All MysteryJones Cases Category:Europe: MysteryJones